


The Pink Dress

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah wants to buy something for Hope. Hayley resists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Rebekah, I really don’t think she needs that dress” said Hayley. “She already has two just like it in black and white.”

“But this one is pink” said Rebekah. “How adorable would she look in it?”

Hayley groaned. She knew Rebekah loved Hope almost as much as Hayley did, but the constant doting meant that Hope never wore an outfit twice.

“You say that about every outfit” said Hayley.

“Well, can I help it if you had an adorable baby?” asked Rebekah, knowing Hayley’s weak spot.

“She is pretty adorable, isn’t she?” said Hayley.

Those who visited the compound the next day might spot Hope in her brand-new pink dress.


End file.
